rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalamar
Summary Dalamar is an infamous archmage of the black robes, and appears to be the age of a human in his early thirties; a dark elf with a pleasant voice who resides in a tower at the very center of Valesburg. The wizard is feared, if not despised by all. They speak of him with awe, and confusion, or at the very least, hesitation. When Palanthas laid siege to Valesburg, the commander of the army said that he had sent his respects to Dalamar and had no quarrel with the wizard; small proof of Dalamar's power. Dalamar's Tower The tower is located past the second curtain wall in the wealthier part of the city. It holds a great many secrets known only to Dalamar, and is mostly made up of seemingly ordinary, grey stone, surrounded by a grove of trees around a small garden. It stands fifteen stories high with no other structures, animals, or people standing within three-hundred feet, where it emanates a magical aura of trepidation, instilling an increasing amount of unnatural dread and discomfort as one draws closer to the stone spire. When peering through the opened door, its inside appears pitch-black even to the sight of beings such as elves or dwarves. Fiery eyes upon a ghostly, disembodied head presents itself to attend to possible guests. Once in, the guests are freed from the fear and panic, as well as the unnatural darkness within. Everyone is led upstairs past many doors by the faint bluish, greenish glow of the commissionaire. Partway up, the middle gap between the spiraling staircase narrows and is replaced by stone, and at the end appears only one entrance to Dalamar's desk room. ''Key Events *During the Age of Might, Dalamar, known then as Raszagal, was an wizard apprentice to his uncle, the head wizard for the sand Elf Joshua Tribe of the Crown Sands Desert. One night, around age 80, his brother was murdered and Raszagal was kidnapped from his home by Ryan the Ranger. He was dragged south though the desert and though the forest in a chain net. He was delivered to the Rollplay: Age of Might party in the town of Graal. *The Age of Might party were trying to recruit, not kidnap Raszagal, on behalf of the Wizards Ferris & Selia, using a magic mirror. Ryan was slain and Raszagal was shown the magic mirror. He sees a magical message in the mirror, where he is shown the wizard Ferris in Valesburg,and that Raszagal has been chosen to be his apprentice. Raszagal willingly travels with the party to meet with Ferris & Selia, even if it means becoming an exile from his tribe. *In the Age of Iron, 40 years before the start of Rollplay: Legacy, there was an assassination attempt on Ferris. Ferris surivived but Raszagal now known as Dalamar, was wounded. Dalamar, who was jealous of Selia and Ferris's strong bond, came to Selia badly wounded, and asked if she would be willing to be the subject of his last remaining spell. She agreed to be polymorphed into a Silver Dragon despite the risk to her sanity and identity. Dalamar sent Selia into Ferris's tower with the sole command echoing in her mind, "kill everyone." *Ferris survived the Selia's attack and turned her back into an elf, but she fled, her mind in tatters. Eventually Selia, with the help of an unnamed Black Robed Wizard killed Ferris. *Dalamar took over the Tower in Valesburg with Ferris gone. During this time he was cursed to be unable to leave the tower. *Dalamar, sent the Rollplay: Legacy party on a quest to retrieve a valuable tome from a crypt claimed to be his once master's. For this quest, the party was lent ten torches, a neutralize poison potion, thirty feet of rope, twenty blue-feathered flight-arrows of electricity, a ruby blade dagger, and an unlabelled tin of oil. *The second Rollplay: Legacy quest from Dalamar dealt with the capturing of a knight named Sir Brightblade. Dalamar's request was unclear as to whether the knight be brought back living or dead. The party was fooled into trusting Dalamar, but felt it necessary to finish the job. To his disappointment, Dalamar received only a head. *After collecting Abigael from Fitchview and blackmailing the party into collecting Uncle Oris for him. He revealed that Istavan Felstar was the original owner of the Hill Giant's ring. *The fourth quest prompts the party to slay the newly arrived Black Dragon. Once weakened, two black-robed figures appeared, and the dragon was struck with lightning. They proceeded to remove its eyes, teeth, and horns, presumably to break the curse plaguing Dalamar. A glowing red-orange orb emerged from Uncle Oris and flew into Dalamar, after which he cackled "I'm free, I'm finally free." *Dalamar summoned the party using Uncle Oris in Week 24. Curious as to why the silver-haired elf, Selia, was tagging along with the party, he considered it a personal favor if they would watch over her and keep her from harms way. *Uncle Oris reveals to have killed Dalamar in Week 29, after which the Rod of Lightning becomes useless. *A civilian at the town of Evenfar described a Green Dragon and a black robed wizard, possibly Dalamar, reacting to one another; whether in conflict or complicity, it is not known. However, the black wizard did not stay while dragon continued its havoc on the town. Trivia'' *Appears to be based on the mage on the same name from the ''Dragonlance ''series. *Name also used as a verb, referring to the use of the Rod of Lightning, activated by shouting Dalamar's name. *There is a hidden passage that leads to the tower basement. Its words are "Sieth Loras." *Civilians spoke of the dark mage summoning demons, curing diseases, and visiting a number of different planes, if instead he is not in his tower. *Below the tower, Dalamar performed experiments of extremely inhuman proportion; on various creatures of untold planes, old and untouched. They were mangled and molested without self-reproach; a torment unsettling even Voraci herself. *Most of the tower's secrets were lost with him after Oris' imperative. Links Dalamar Dragonlance Summary Category:Non-Player Character Category:Week 6 Category:Week 24 Category:Week 27 Category:Week 29